


Books and their unexpected side effects

by Micha1984



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha1984/pseuds/Micha1984
Summary: book reports an ever so nieve Misaki and hot  showers add up to... SMUT





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own junjo or its yummy boys

Snapping his book closed and throwing it on the table in anger and frustration Misuki Takahashi groans out loud palming his growing erection.

That is the last time I let Eri-san help choose a book for my English report! The young man was pacing in anger. "Read 50 shades she said It's a good book with solid material to report on she says. HAA!! I should have known since it was her that suggested it would be porn! I mean come on who else would be Usagi sans’ manager.

Misaki gave another loud painful grown as His cock gave a persistent twitch.

I suppose there is nothing to be done for it I need to take care of this issue I need a cold shower! Damn you Usagi-san! Ever since we became involved touching myself has never felt right but you being on this business trip for three weeks has left me with no choice. Damn you for being so similar to HIM! What with your molten eyes that demand my submission. Your big warm calloused hands knowing when where and just how much pressure to place on my body to bring me pleasure beyond the stars.

Misaki was so lost in his inner musings that he didn't notice that he had stripped down naked. In fact he was so deeply entranced in the erotic imagery that he had also started the shower on auto pilot Once he stepped under the spray the young college student lathers up a body loofah with his lovers body wash closing his eyes he begins to scrub himself allowing the sent to overtake him becoming lost in a fantasy.

Misaki love touch yourself for me.

Within his mind swears he can hear a chair being pulled up in the bathroom..

nnnngh Usagi I miss you! Even as the young man uttered these words his soapy hands came up to tweak his dusk colored nipples causing a sharp intake of breath from the aroused man. God yes Usagi so good!!

Oh so slowly Misaki continues to abuse the little pink nubs wishing with all his heart that instead of his fingers it was Usagi's teeth worrying his nipples instead of his fingers. Deciding the nubs had been teased enough Misaki raked blunt nails down his chest and abs leaving red lines in their wake. 

Misaki gasped allowed as he felt the familiar burn as his need built higher. Applying a generous amount of conditioner to his palm Misuki begins to slowly stroke his shaft.the young man kept this pace until he could take being empty no longer.

Forgive me Usagi I I need to…I’m so empty…

Misaki knew that it was irrational to feel guilty for pleasuring himself with his fingers but he couldn’t help it up to this point only Usagi had done this to him

Though he felt guilty Misaki slides two soap slicked fingers inside himself.

Thats it love slide your fingers inside and Ride it like you would my cock. . Yes!!!! By the gods Misaki you are so beautiful sexy...Mine.

at some point during this fantasy Misaki had found his prostate and with steady sure strokes was hitting it upon each upward thrust, Usagi’s name fell like a mantra from his lips.

Misaki groans as he feels phantom hands snake around to join him in stroking his aching member...

"Ahh ahh USA--Usagi I--I I'm gonna…”

Yes Misaki thats it be a good boy and cum with my name on your lips.

those words words were enough to send the younger male over the edge. he stood there panting against the wall watching his spent seed rinse down the drain. he had expected to feel the standard amount of shame that typically follows a pleasure he was shocked however saddened to feel a deep ache take root in his heart... Usagi

turning the shower off Misaki towels himself off and grabs one of Usagi’s dress shirts from the hamper. burring his nose in the collar the young man inhales Usagi's sent and heads off to sleep in Usagi’s room so he could wrap himself in his lovers sent. 

it was almost as good as being wrapped in Usagi's embrace.... almost

**Author's Note:**

> first Junjo Romantica fan fiction please be gentle but feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
